Mathematical models were developed to describe the time course of antibody concentrations in a prevascular spherical tumor nodule and the surrounding normal tissue following bolus systemic administration of monoclonal antibody. The models are intended for use in designing and evaluating protocols for the use of antibodies in detection or treatment of cancer micrometastases. The models incorporate the following factors that affect antibody levels in the normal and tumor tissues: plasma kinetics, transcapillary transport, lymphatic clearance, and spatial variation in antibody concentration arising from binding reactions and diffusion. Illustrative numerical simulations were performed employing finite element methods to solve the differential equations. Sensitivity analyses were conducted to identify the parameters whose magnitude would be important in influencing the utility of the protocols.